Selfless
by xBleedingBlackRosex
Summary: Prompt: "Blaine loves how selfless Kurt is." Why I Love You series: What Blaine and Kurt love about one another.


**For the ****_Why I Love You_**** prompt by Number1KurtHummelFan: ****_Blaine loves how selfless Kurt is_****.**

**The "Rumors" episode always irked me, so this is the perfect opportunity for me to address it! :D Besides, there's never a wrong time to point out Kurt's flawlessness.**

…

_From: Kurt Hummel_

_Remind me why I wanted to return to these idiots?_

Blaine grinned at his boyfriend's text. Not caring that he was in the middle of history class and it probably would have been wise to be taking notes on the lecture, he texted Kurt back at once. Wes glanced sideways at him and rolled his eyes knowingly. Even since Kurt's transfer back to McKinley, Blaine had practically been glued to his cell phone.

_From: Blaine Anderson_

_What'd they do this time?_

_From: Kurt Hummel_

_The school paper is circulating a lot of rumors and everybody's turning on one another. I swear there's been more drama today than there's been at Dalton in a month._

_From: Blaine Anderson_

_Aw, I'm sorry baby. Anything I can do to help?_

_From: Kurt Hummel_

_No, not really. Just text me every so often to keep me sane!_

Blaine chuckled. That was something he could certainly do. And it wasn't very challenging, either, because he had long ago mastered the art of subtle texting in class, and the Warblers didn't call him out on it because they secretly missed Kurt, too, and knew that if Blaine was deprived of his daily dose of Boyfriend he'd get cranky.

…

That evening, Kurt burst through his door like a tornado, already mid-rant. Normally, this would be nothing new; Kurt had always gone to Blaine first thing whenever something upset him or angered him. But what made Blaine do a double-take was the fact that Kurt no longer _attended_ Dalton, as was further emphasized by his red skinny jeans and thigh-length white sweater he wore instead of the uniform.

"-should realize that just because they read about it in the paper doesn't make it true!" he was rambling, tossing his bag down by the door and pacing the room. "I mean, seriously, it's like none of them have an ounce of trust in their entire bodies! I get that their relationships are never really stable, but they've got to learn to ignore what people say sometimes when it's so blatantly not true, and to question somebody's integrity and loyalty to their partner just because some idiot on the newspaper committee decided to stir up trouble is an insult to _everybody!_" He glanced at Blaine's roommate and added, "Oh, hi Wes."

"Good to see you again?" the Asian greeted, amused.

"But come on!" Kurt promptly continued, wielding on Blaine. "How could _anybody_ think for a second that we're going against our partners' backs with Sam? _Especially_ me? Don't they realize that I-"

"Okay, Kurt, baby, I love you, but I have _no_ clue what you're talking about," Blaine finally cut in apologetically, get up from his bed and placing his hands on Kurt's shoulders to pin him down. "Mind starting from the beginning for me?"

Kurt took a deep, calming breath. When he opened his eyes again, he smiled and said, in a much gentler tone, "It's good to see you again, Blaine. I missed you."

Blaine chuckled and kissed him. "I missed you too," he whispered.

Wes got up. "And this is my queue to leave. See you later, Kurt."

The couple settled down on Blaine's bed, facing one another, knees touching, fingers entwined. Blaine took a moment to revel in having Kurt so close again. Even though they'd seen each other just yesterday for a coffee date, it still felt like eternity between their meetings now. Time dragged painfully slowly without him around, but sped by with annoying rapidness when they were together.

"Okay, so Coach Sylvester has taken over the school newspaper, and lately all of the articles are nothing was vicious rumors, and of _course_, New Directions – being the drama-magnets like they are – decide that they all _must_ be true." Kurt rolled his eyes in exasperation. "So now they all think that Quinn is cheating on Finn with Sam."

"That's awful," Blaine sympathized.

"Oh, that's not the worst part!" Kurt continued, his voice rising in his passion. "No, no, they think _I'm_ cheating too! _With Sam!_"

Blaine's jaw hit the bed.

"Yeah," Kurt huffed. "That was my reaction as well." He began to absentmindedly trace patterns across the backs of Blaine's hands as he went on. "I guess someone must have seen me at the hotel with Sam. And sure, I can _sort_ of see how they'd come to that assumption, but the fact that nobody bothered to _ask_ Sam the truth about everything just really pisses me off!"

"What- What _is_ the truth about Sam, then?" Blaine inquired carefully.

Kurt sighed. "Well, I'm not sure he'd really appreciate me telling you..." He studied Blaine for a moment. "Okay, you promise not to tell a soul what I'm about to say?" Blaine nodded firmly. "Alright..." Kurt took a deep breath. "Sam's homeless."

Blaine frowned, unable to process the words in his mind. "Sam's...what?"

"Homeless," Kurt repeated solemnly. "His dad lost his job. They were kicked out of their house, had to sell all their stuff, and now they're living in that little motel, and Sam got a part-time job delivering pizzas but he still has school and he has to babysit his little siblings while his parents are out job hunting and I just feel so _bad_ for him so I've been bringing him some of my old clothes to wear and now everybody's accusing him of being a girlfriend-stealer _and_ a boyfriend-stealer and he's not even _bisexual_ and-"

But Blaine was no longer listening.

_How on Earth did I get so lucky?_ he had to ask himself for the millionth time, gazing at this extraordinary, selfless boy in front of him with what he was sure was a goofy, dumbstruck grin on his face. It didn't matter that Kurt was a complete diva, a drama king; in that one moment, Blaine realized just how undeniably kindhearted and thoughtful he actually was, even if nobody seemed to fully appreciate him for it.

There was so much Blaine had learned about Kurt since their first run-in on the Dalton staircase – things Kurt had told him himself, things Blaine had observed personally, and things that he'd been told from New Directions. But until then, he had not pieced it all together, had not noticed the heart of gold that Kurt kept hidden.

But Blaine saw it now, whether Kurt wanted him to or not.

He knew that Kurt had thrown the 'Defying Gravity' competition for his dad's sake. He knew that he kept the full extent of his bullying under wraps so that it did not put a strain on his father's weakened heart. He knew that he stayed quiet about Karofsky's sexual assault on him in the locker rooms, not just out of fear, but out of consideration for what outing the boy would do to Karofsky's life. He knew that Kurt had encouraged him to go after Jeremiah, even though, thinking back, Kurt must have already realized his feelings for Blaine at that point. He knew that Kurt had let him crash in his bed the night of Rachel's party instead of forcing him to face his parents while drunk, incurring his own father's wrath in the process.

And now here he was, helping Sam out as best he could despite the rumors and accusations.

"-can't understand what was going through their heads that- _mmh_!"

Kurt was cut off when Blaine's lips met his. Blaine's hands came up to frame Kurt's face, pulling him still closer, trying to convey without words how genuinely proud he was to have Kurt as his boyfriend. Kurt, although confused by the sudden kiss, wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and kissed him back.

"Wh- What was that for, if I may ask?" he breathed when they finally broke apart for air.

Blaine's thumb stroked his cheek. "For you being you," was his simple answer. "Don't ever change, okay?"

Kurt chuckled, his warm breath drifting over Blaine's skin. "I think I can manage that..."

…

**Wrote this one instead of the four major projects I have due tomorrow. It's one of those nights where all of your teachers say "This is ****_not_**** an assignment you can leave until the last second!" and you just kinda go "...CHALLENGE ACCEPTED."**

**Kisses,**

**~Ripple**


End file.
